justdancefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
What Is Love
|artist = (Ultraclub 90) |year = 1993 (2016) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 4 (Car Version) 1(P1)/2(P2) (Mashup) |dg = (Classic) / (Car Version) |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Car Version) |alt = Car Version |mashup = Icebreaker |pc = Magenta (Classic) Hot Pink/Dark Mint Green (Car Version) |gc = Yellow (Classic) Yellow/Magenta (Car Version) |lc = Hot Pink (Classic)File:Screenshot_2016-06-15-09-12-08.png Mint Green (Car Version) |pictos = 98 (Classic) 117 (Car Version) 112 (Mashup) |nowc = WhatIsLove |audio = |perf = Classic Cain Kitsais Background Dancers Shirley Henault Car Version Julien Durand (P1) Cormier Claude (P2) }}"What Is Love" by Haddaway (covered by Ultraclub 90 in-game) is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man with black shoulder-length hair and a mustache. He wears black glasses, a multicolored track jacket (purple, black, pink, and mint green), black pants, a yellow glove and yellow high top sneakers. Car Version The alternate dancers are looking very similar to the alternate version of Teacher. 'P1' P1 is man with black hair. He is wering a pair of cyan sunglasses, a green and pink shirt with blue flamingos, and a cyan watch. 'P2' P2 is a man with black curly hair tied in a ponytail and a beard. He is wearing a pair of red sunglasses, a black watch, a golden necklace, a purple tank top and a cyan green blazer jacket. WhatIsLoveALT Coach 1.png|P1 WhatIsLoveALT Coach 2.png|P2 Background Classic The background first takes place in a karaoke bar with two grey female statues holding white orbs. This purple and blue room contains a large screen displaying pink flowing clouds and a woman based off the statues dancing. In the chorus, the big screen behind the man zooms in and going into a bright cloudy scenery with white Grecian-style monuments and the statue woman dancing in colors. Two panels color over neath the scenery, one yellow and one blue and pink. The background pans over in nighttime, the clouds turning blue and the girls playing keytars. A rainbow often appears in the background. Before the screen zooms back out, the background pans over in nighttime, the clouds turning blue and the girls playing keytars. Alternate The dancer are sitting in car akin to Teacher's Car routine. It starts off as the text "WHAT is love" on a black screen until it cuts to the two dancers in an urban neighborhood. As the song goes into the first verse, and through the rest of the song, they are seen going through a city at night with various neon lights on the buildings. Right before the chorus, a neon blue sign appears saying "WHAT IS LOVE". Also, in the bridge when "Don't hurt me" is sung, there is also a neon blue sign saying "DONT HURT ME" appears for a split second, until fading away as if the dancers are actually driving. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Spread your arms out in a big circle when "What is love" is sung. The second Gold Move is the final move of the routine. Whatislovegm.png|Both Gold Moves Wilgm1ingame.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Car Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the car version. Gold Moves 1 & 4: Throw both of your hands to the air as if saying "Why?!!" The 4th Gold Move is the final move of the routine. Gold Move 2: P1: Pretend to drive a car. P2: Move your arms like the car is gonna crash. Gold Move 3: Same as Gold Move 2, but swap Gold Moves, so that P1 does P2's 2nd Gold Move and P2 does P1's 2nd Gold Move. WhatIsLoveALTGoldMoves1&4.png|Gold Moves 1 & 4 WhatIsLoveALTGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 WhatIsLoveALTGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Whatislovealtgmingame.gif|Gold Moves 1 & 4 in-game Whatislovealtgmingame2and3.gif|Gold Moves 2 & 3 in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move for (P1) and 2 Gold Moves for (P2). Gold Move 1: Curve your back slightly while pushing your arms behind your back. (American Boy) Gold Move 2 (P2): Put your hands up in the air and lunge slightly forward. (The Master Blaster) AmericanboyGoldMove1extraaction.png|Gold Move 1 (American Boy) Masterblastergm1p1.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) (The Master Blaster) What_Is_Love-_Mashup_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game WHAT_IS_GM_2_P1.gif|Gold Move 2 (P2) in-game Mashup What Is Love has a Duet Mashup with the theme "Icebreaker". P1 is always male and P2 is always female. Dancers * Turn Up the Love * American Boy (Remake) GM1 * Candy * Tico-Tico No Fubá * Turn Up The Love * Candy * Shut Up and Dance * Hot Stuff (Remake) * Baby Zouk (Remake) * Candy * Tico-Tico No Fubá * Turn Up The Love * Candy * Shut Up and Dance * Hot Stuff ''(Remake) * ''Baby Zouk ''(Remake) * ''The Master Blaster (Remake) * Hot Stuff ''(Remake) * ''The Master Blaster (Remake) GM2-P2 * Baby Zouk ''(Remake) * ''Candy * American Boy ''(Remake) * ''Candy Appearances in Mashups What Is Love appeared in the following Mashups: * Scream & Shout (American Dream) Trivia *The footwear the backup dancers have on resemble the ones worn by Cheerleader (P2). **The backup dancers are also wearing glasses that is the same as the coach from [[You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)|''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)]]. The colourful screen with the inverted backup dancer in the background is also related to that routine. *It is revealed in the Behind The Scenes video for the song that the background dancers were shot with only one dancer. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVYO9qcA0yw *After playing the song, when the Autodance comes up, it says "Ubisoft Cover" as the artist instead of "Ultraclub 90".https://www.instagram.com/p/BHFpfTgggFt/ **This was fixed in the final version. However, when viewing an autodance for this song, the autodance plays the original version of the song performed by Haddaway instead of the cover by Ultraclub 90. *In the square, the song is titled "What Is Love?" with a question mark. However, in the menu, the song is called "What Is Love" (without the question mark). *This is the second song to feature a spoken word element, the first being the remake of [[That's The Way (I Like It)|''That's The Way (I Like It)]]. They are followed by I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll. *Unlike in other Duet Mashups, the players switch places at times, making some of them the opposite of their respective original player. (For example: Shut Up and Dance’s P1 acts as P2, and vice versa.) *The head bobbing movement that is used in the Car Version is a reference to a skit on television's long-running Saturday Night Live called "The Roxbury Guys" where Chris Kattan's and Will Ferrell's characters bob their heads in unison to the song throughout the duration of each sketch. *In the Mashup, the dancers do not have a fading effect like other Mashups. This is the second Mashup in the series to do this, after Maneater’s. *This song is the second song to feature a Car Version, after Teacher. **However, since this song is sitting down, this is the fifth song that requires sitting down. The first one being the Chair version of Rich Girl, the Seated Dance version of Diamonds, Under the Sea, and the Car Version of Teacher. * On ''Just Dance Now'', the song ends as soon as the dancer can be seen getting ready to leave the screen, while on the console version, it ends when he just crouches. * In the Mashup, Gold Move 2 is counted for P2 although only P1's pictogram is outlined in gold. Gallery Whatislove_squnow.jpg|''What Is Love'' Whatislovealternate.jpg|''What Is Love'' (Car Version) WhatIsLoveMU.jpg|''What Is Love'' (Mashup) WILOnTheMenu.jpeg|''What Is Love'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu WhatIsLoveAlt.Menu.png|''What Is Love'' (Car Version) on the Just Dance 2017 menu 00000142.png| cover 0000016f.png|Alternate cover whatislove_cover@2x.jpg| cover WhatIsLoveAva.png|Avatar on 200499.png|Golden avatar 300499.png|Diamond avatar WhatIsLoveALTP2Ava.png|Car Version avatar (P2) What_is_love_bts.png|Behind the scenes WhatIsLoveBTS.png|Behind the scenes (Background dancer) WILCar Version BGS.png|What is Love (Car Version) Behind The Scenes Whatislove hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay artwork.just-dance-2017.352x720.2016-06-14.21.png WHAAAATISLOOOVE.png|Coach extraction Pictos-sprite_whatislove.png|Pictograms whatislove jdn notification.png first back what.png|background 1 15747997_1205444796201475_1778822341_o.png|Fade error on the mashup. Videos Haddaway - What Is Love Official Just Dance 2017 (Soundtrack) What Is Love by Ultraclub 90 What Is Love - Just Dance 2017 What is Love (Car Version) - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2017 - What Is Love - Mashup - 5 Superstars 27 Oct 2016 References Site Navigation es:What Is Love